Break the ultimate powers
by Amandaxter
Summary: Jak got new dark powers, but what happens if he can not controle his new powers and destroy half part of the city? And what about the Metal Heads, have they really a new leader? R&R please
1. A new enemy

I'm still busy with defeating Jak II, but be lazy for playing the game. I do other things than only playing games. Okay, but with info from other Jak and daxter fans from Deviantart, I know how the game ends and so I can make this story.  
  
*Note: from now on, I only update chapter at Friday or weekend. The rest of the week I try to write chapters from different fics I write 0_^  
  
***  
  
Break the ultimate powers  
  
Chap 01: A new enemy  
  
***  
  
'Everything fine here.' Said a Crimson Guard to his Walky-Talky. An other guard responds back.  
  
'Here too, but I don't trust the silence.'  
  
The night was long for the guards and everywhere can be a dangerous Metal Heads. Metal Heads are in the city and the guards must take care of them. A blonde boy looked around the city. He know that there Metal Heads are in the city. His little friend stand next too him. He rubbed over his orange fur and looked at his friend.  
  
'I don't get it.' Said the rodent. 'I mean, you kill Metal Kor, the leader of the Metal heads, and still there are Metal heads around the city and in the city.'  
  
The boy didn't answer and start to growl when he saw a Stinger. Quickly he jumped up, grabbed his power blaster gun and jumped too the Metal Head and shoot him down. Suddenly a group of Stingers walked too him. The boy only smirked and start to fired at the Stingers.  
  
A Stinger know to attack the boy and pushed the weapon out of the boys hands. The little rodent grabbed the gun and shoot at the Stinger that had attack his friend. More Stingers are coming their way. The little rodent looked frighten around him. 'It's an ambush Jak!'  
  
The boy smirked only at his friend and start to transform into a demon. A bloodthirsty demon with long sharp claws, black horns and a white skin. Eyes, cold and dangerous black, look at his enemies. His friend jumped onto his shoulder and the demon did an attack what he called a Dark Bomb. It kills his enemies. Suddenly the alarm is going off.  
  
'No, it can't be, Dark Jak!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You let the alarm go off with that attack!'  
  
'No Daxter, I think that the Metal Heads are attacking the Crimson Guards.'  
  
'You think so?'  
  
'I got so my feelings Dax.'  
  
The demon start to run and find out that he has right. The Metal Heads are attacking the Crimson Guards. Dark Jak looked at his friend. 'What are you thinking, should we help those guards?'  
  
The little rodent looked at his friend and smiled. 'You're to kind for them.'  
  
The demon smirked and run to the guards and Metal Heads. Another time, he did his Dark Bomb and kill the Metal Heads. He transformed back and grabbed some gems that lay behind his feets and take a run for it. The guards looked at each other. They can't believe that the demon just saved them from the Metal Heads.  
  
The city was save from the Metal Heads, but for how long? The boy looked at his gems and count them. His little friend looked at the gems too. 'I don't get it, Jak. Why collect you gems when you got all your dark powers from the Oracle?'  
  
'Dax, believe it or not, but the Oracle got more powers for me.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yeah, the last time I visit him, he told me that he can give me more powers if I give him enough gems.'  
  
'You want more powers?'  
  
'Yeah.' Jak stood up and put the gem in his pocket.'  
  
'How much gems you have now?' Ask Daxter when he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. Jak laugh at him.  
  
'I think enough to get that power.'  
  
'Should we go back to the Naughty Ottsel? I be tiered and I want too see Tess.'  
  
'You loved her, right?' Jak smirked at his friend and Daxter start to blush.  
  
'Me? In love with Tess? No way!'  
  
'Oh yes.'  
  
'No no no no no!'  
  
***  
  
Samos walked across the room of Naughty ottsel. Young Samos did the same.  
  
'I can't believe it!' Yelled the older Sage. 'The Metal Heads are still alive?'  
  
The young Samos nodded. 'An other Metal head is leader of the group and maybe he his dangerous than Metal Kor.'  
  
'Not good.'  
  
Keira saw them and snickered. Tess did the same. Sig looked at the girls and then at the two sages. 'Dangerous Metal Head leader? How is his name?'  
  
'We don't know Sig, or is it a he.' The old Samos said.  
  
'What you mean Samos?'  
  
'The metal heads used the word SHE.' Said the young Samos.  
  
Sig looked surprised at the Sages. 'But the Metal Heads name can be She right?'  
  
The Sages only shakes their heads. Soon, Jak and Daxter walked inside Naughty Ottsel and walked to the bar. Daxter jumped onto the bar and grabbed some beer. 'Here Jak.'  
  
'No, thanks Dax. Can you give me a coke?'  
  
'Of course my friend.' Daxter give the beer at Sig and grabbed a coke for Jak. Then he looked at the girls. 'Want the girls a coke too?'  
  
'No Dax, but thanks anyway.' Said Tess and wink to him. Another time this evening, Daxter blush and Jak saw him and start to chuckle. Daxter looked dangerous at him. Suddenly the old Samos knocked with his stick at Jak's and Daxter's heads.  
  
'Ouch Samos!' Yelled Jak when he rubbed over his head.  
  
'No time for fighting guys, we got bigger troubles.'  
  
'We got probably a new enemy in town and we have to defeat it.' Said Young Samos.  
  
Jak looked at them. More troubles? Were the Metal Heads troubles not big enough? 'What kind of troubles?'  
  
'There must be a new leader of the Metal Heads and the Metal Heads used the word SHE.'  
  
'I know, I hear something about the She. She must be the new leader, other whiles the Metal Heads should never attack the city without a leader.' Said Jak.  
  
'Who called his child a She? Even by a Metal Head is it a strange name, well the Metal heads are strange, right!' Said Daxter and start to laugh.  
  
Jak shakes his head. 'The She is a she Dax. I have hear the Metal Heads talking about their new leader. They used even the word Woman.'  
  
'Than She is a she?' Ask the young Samos.  
  
'So, that's way you want your new Dark powers.' Said Daxter.  
  
'Yes, and right now, I go to the Oracle to get my powers.' Jak stood up from his chair but Keira grabbed him by his ear.  
  
'Not so fast Mister Dark. Its late and you have to go to bed.'  
  
'But. but.'  
  
'No buts Jak, are you forgot that you must race tomorrow?'  
  
'Arrg, I almost forgot.'  
  
'Well, what you do now?' Said Keira with a smile.  
  
Jak smiled back at her. 'First I go to bed, than I go to race and win the cup. Than I go to the Oracle to get that new powers and then to defeat the new Metal Head leader.' Jak give Keira a kiss and going upstairs to his room. Keira and the others looked at each other and start to laugh.  
  
***  
  
Not far from the city in a huge cave, walked a Rapid Gunner to his new Leader. He kneeled for his leader. 'Majesty, the group has failed. They being defeated by the white demon.'  
  
'The white demon, you said? The demon that defeat my brother?'  
  
'Yes, my majesty.'  
  
'Than he is gonna pay for that.' The leader stood up and walked out the shadows. The new Metal Head leader was really a girl. The sister of Metal Kor. 'My revenge is sweet. I'm stronger than my brother ever was and much bigger than he was.' She grabbed the Rapid Gunner with one claw and looked at him. 'I should take my revenge at that demon and destroy him. And if I killed him, the world will be my and the Metal Heads!' She let go the Rapid Gunner and start to laugh evilly. 


	2. Dark Jak's new power

Arggggg, I hate Krew! Yes, I'm fighting with the 'fateman' and his little annoying clones.  
  
And at IGN.com they have all a little info about Jak III, check it out if you want ^_^'  
  
***  
  
Break the ultimate powers  
  
Chap 02: Dark Jak's new power  
  
***  
  
Jak didn't sleep good this night. He got a nightmare. In his dreams, he is running. The Oracle want to change him, but into what? 'You want the new Powers Jak.' Yelled the Oracle. 'But prepare for your new powers.' Jak shakes his head and suddenly Metal Kor stood right before him. He smiled evilly. Jak grabbed his Vulcan Barrel gun and shoot at the old Metal Head leader. He hit the Metal Head and suddenly he disappeared. Jak looks around and saw the Oracle. 'You want your new powers and you get them.' Yelled the oracle again. Jak try to run away, but sudden he be grabbed by a huge Metal Head. Jak looked up and the Metal Head killed him.  
  
Jak woke up from out his nightmare. What was happen to him? Why have he got that bad dream? Jak jumped out his bed and dress himself to his clothes. Than he walked downstairs and walked out the Naughty Ottsel. He search for his car-keys and jumped up his Zoomer. He want to see the Oracle and can't wait after the race.  
  
***  
  
Grunter, the Rapid Gunner Metal Head, walked to his 'mother'. Yeah, his mother is maybe the sister of Metal Kor and looked the same as him, is married with the most strongest Rapid Gunner, only he is defeat by the boy that also defeat her brother. Metal Dor does wanes revenge on the boy named Jak. Grunter kneeled for his mother. 'Mother, what is your order?'  
  
'Spy on the boy named Jak, but than undercover, I don't want that he kill you too, like what he did by your uncle and farther.'  
  
'He's gonna pay for that!'  
  
'I know my son, I know.'  
  
***  
  
Jak reach the house where the Oracle was. He parked his car and walked into the house.  
  
'Oracle?'  
  
'Dark Warrior, what are you doing here? It's 3.00 am in the night.'  
  
'I know, but I can't sleep. It's the new powers you promise to me.'  
  
'But you are not ready for that yet.'  
  
'What are you mean?' I got enough gems to get that powers!'  
  
'Its not the gems, but your DarkSide. Dark Jak can't control this powers yet.'  
  
'Dark Jak can control each his powers, why this not?'  
  
'He is not ready yet.'  
  
'Promise is promise!'  
  
'But not yet for this one.'  
  
Jak get mad and transformed into Dark Jak. 'I want that new powers! There still lives Metal Heads, you know! And they even have a new leader. I want the new powers to defeat that new leader!'  
  
'No, you can't control this powers yet.' Dark Jak grabbed his gun and want to shoot the Oracle. The Oracle looked at him. 'Dark Jak has never grabbed his gun before, you got your claws as weapons. You want the powers!'  
  
'Please.'  
  
The Oracle signed and then he give Dark Jak his new powers. 'Be warned, you have your new powers now, but don't used it in the city. Go outside the city and trained your new powers first. Other whiles, the city is in danger with your new Dark Giant.'  
  
'New Dark Giant?'  
  
'Super Dark Giant, your powers are stronger, your body wilt be bigger than from Dark Giant. You can say, you can become a dangerous monster. Not only for yourself, friends but also for the city.'  
  
'I should remember that, thanks anyways.'  
  
'Remember.'  
  
'Yeah, Super Dark Giant Jak. Hmm, not bad. The SDGJ! Great powers?'  
  
'The best.'  
  
'Beautiful.' Dark Jak turned into Jak and run out the house. He swing his arm to say goodbye to the Oracle and jumped up his Zoomer and was going back to the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
The Oracle signed. 'He used his powers before he can even trained them first, I can feel it. Tomorrow, the city will be in danger.  
  
***  
  
Talar was one of the good friends of Jak from the future. He had met Talar at the stadium and become friends with him. Talar loves to race with Jak and give him nicknames like Dark-freak. He knows about Jak's little secret, but never spook with others about it. Even he give Jak nicknames, if there are strangers stand next to them, he called Jak by his real name, alone he called him by his nicknames.  
  
Also was Talar a blue haired boy with dark blue eyes. He had the size as Jak and also long ears like Jak. Only his attitude is different than from Jak.  
  
Talar make his vehicle ready for the race. Brutter stand next to him and looked at the vehicle. 'Brother Talar is ready for the race?'  
  
'Yes, I am!'  
  
'You race against brother Jak?' (I loves how Brutter calls Jak in the game ^_^)  
  
'The Dark-Freak? Yeah!'  
  
Brutter laughs at Talar. 'Brother Jak doesn't like it how you call him.'  
  
'Strangest maybe, but not me. You know Brutter, Jak is the most coolest guy I ever met. He is great, let the Metal heads know who's the boss and he loves races like me. He also saved the city from the Metal heads and defeat the Baron.'  
  
'But Metal Kor defeat the Baron, right?'  
  
'He only killed the Baron, Jak had defeat the Baron two times!'  
  
'Brother Jak is the best!'  
  
'Yes, he is.'  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Jak in his room, looked at the mirror to himself. He has finally got his new powers, but he may not used it in the city. Jak start to laugh. A power that Dark Jak can't control, does that exist? Never! Jak transformed into Dark Jak and transformed at the same time in Dark Giant. Not his new powers but his old ones. He grabbed the mirror and looked another time in the mirror. 'See, if I can control this powers, I can control the other one.'  
  
Sudden he heard something like a crack and looked to the floor. He saw that the floor do not hold him much longer and before he knew it, the floor disappeared and Dark Jak falls downstairs.  
  
Tess steps back when the giant falls next to the ring (You know, that thing in the middle of the room from the Hip Hog Saloon) Dark Jak rubbed over his butt and looked at Tess. 'Ops, sorry Tess.'  
  
'What in Eco name! JAK!'  
  
Jak smiled at her. 'Huh, I should recover the floor okay!'  
  
'If Daxter come back, you be in trouble!'  
  
'What can the furball do? Yelling at me?'  
  
'JAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!'  
  
Dark Jak looked behind him and saw Daxter by the door. His little friend looked angry at him. 'Ja~ak, why you did that for?'  
  
'Testing.'  
  
'And breaking my ceiling? Would you like to leave this place now! Keira is waiting for you at the stadium.'  
  
'I'm must wait until I transformed back Dax, other whiles. . .'  
  
'GET OUT!'  
  
Dark Jak nodded with his head, stand up and ran to the door. To bad for Daxter, Jak was still the giant and take the wall with him. Daxter closed his eyes for a minute and then he looked up at the place where a few minutes ago a wall and a door were. 'Tess? Can you please phone the buildings workers for a new wall, door and ceiling?'  
  
***  
  
Ashelin looked from her palace to the city. The Kid stand next to her. Torn walked to her. 'They have cancel the date. No races today.'  
  
Ashelin start to laugh. 'To bad. Jak and Talar loves to race. But why have they cancel the date?'  
  
'I don't know, they do not telling me!'  
  
'And Keira?'  
  
'She don't even know!'  
  
'Strange, really strange.'  
  
The kid looked at Ashelin and Torn, but didn't say anything.  
  
***  
  
Jak was transformed back to himself and jumped on his vehicle and drive to the stadium. Grunter and two of his men looked at him. 'Can we attack him now?' Ask one of the two Manic Heads.  
  
'NO!' Yelled Grunter. 'We must only spy on him!'  
  
'Ahh, come on Gunter. Maybe we can kill him now.'  
  
'NO! We have to wait.'  
  
"HA! He listen to his mommy!'  
  
'Yeah, you are old enough, Grunter. Are you still listen to your mommy?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Oh yeah! Mommy give him orders.' The two Maniac Heads start to laugh and Grunter see red.  
  
'We must make no mistakes! You know what happens the last time with the Metal Heads! That freak killed my father and my uncle!'  
  
'That's way, you must kill him! You want revenge.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Do it, now it's you're chance.'  
  
Grunter looked at Jak that try to start his motor again. 'Darn! Why now?' His motor was blow up when Jak try to drive harder than normally. One of the Maniac Heads attack him. Grunter try to stop him, but it was to late.  
  
Jak saw the Maniac Head to late and the Metal Head tackled him to the ground. Jak was surprised when the Maniac Head attacked him. Jak pushed him off of him and grabbed his Power Blaster gun. The Other Maniac Head attack him too and pushed the gun out of Jak's hands. They surrounded him and Grunter came closer to him.  
  
'Now it's you're chance Grunter! Grab him!'  
  
Grunter looked at Jak and Jak looked at him. 'I can take you all down!' Yelled Jak. 'You're are no match for me!'  
  
Grunter stand looking at him and then he smiled. 'Nice to meet ya, Jak. The killer of my uncle!'  
  
'You're uncle?'  
  
'Metal Kor was my uncle, don't ask. But my mother wanes revenge and I'll give it to her. You stay alive, for now, until we meet again!'  
  
'NO!' Screamed one of the Maniac Heads. 'We kill him now!' Then it attacks Jak.  
  
'NO!' Yelled Grunter.  
  
Jak transformed into Dark Jak and slashed the Metal Head in his face. The other Maniac Head attack him too and tackled Dark Jak to the ground. 'You will die now!' Said the Metal Head and raised his claw.  
  
Suddenly Dark Jak start to transformed into his new powers. Super Dark Giant Jak. Bigger than ever before. He was even bigger than a house.  
  
The Metal Heads looking terrified to him. What was just happen to him? Grunter slashed the two Maniac Heads in the back. 'Idiots! This is your fault!'  
  
'How we know that he transformed into that guy!'  
  
'We know both that he can transformed into that white demon!'  
  
'Yeah, but we didn't know that he grow so big!'  
  
Super Dark Giant start to growl and looked at the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads gets a feeling that something wasn't right. What should SDGJ do with them and have the Oracle right about that Dark Jak can't control his new powers yet? And what about the city? Is it really in danger?  
  
Sorry, cliffhanger ^_^'  
  
***  
  
Kiz, Krimzon-yakow026, Prexistence, Shark, Von and Lady Tsuru: Thanks for the review  
  
Von: You're right. I come from the Netherlands, the suck place where they only learned you the basic of English. But believe me, thanks to watching a lot of English programs at television and with big help from a great friend at MSN, I'm become better and better. But another believe me, I'm much better know before the first start to write English. ^_^'  
  
Until the next chapter and review please and no flames 


End file.
